


tiptoeing

by ardearon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardearon/pseuds/ardearon
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	tiptoeing

It happens on a Tuesday. Although, Im Nayeon might’ve preferred the usual mundanity Tuesdays bring, as opposed to the sight currently before her: rosy lips, sharp jawline, moles that Nayeon can’t visibly discern from her spot behind a large promotional poster but still exists annoyingly by way of 'object permanence'. What Nayeon _can_ see is the low ponytail and plaid shirt getup that Mina seems to continually favor for errands and the occasional food craving and what Nayeon horrifyingly notices, far too late, are the pair of faded black-and-white checkered slip-ons moving of their own accord, padding along the squeaky floor of the IKEA cafeteria.

“Fancy meeting you here!” Nayeon says, although it comes out more like a gaudy shout, almost violent against the quiet whir of early afternoon. A few patrons look their way, much to Mina’s chagrin. She squeaks out a few apologies and dabs her lips before answering Nayeon.

“Hi,” Mina says simply. She missed a spot - the gravy glued to her skin like a mood sensor.

“What are you doing here?” Nayeon isn’t sure how she looks right now, but she hopes she doesn’t look as scrambled as she feels.

Mina gestures to the plate of swedish meatballs in front of her wearing a closed-lipped smile and Nayeon feels - dumb. Did Mina answer like this before, too, or is this her way of affirming their exes-on-bad-terms status?

“What about you?” Mina sets her utensils down, _clink_ against the tray, and steals a sip of coffee. The steam calms her and the brief hideaway was much needed, she realizes, sighing into the curves of the cup. She takes a larger gulp. Finds that her knee stops bobbing under the table in the seconds after.

Nayeon is giving her a look that’s much too fond when she finishes. It makes Mina’s insides tingle.

“My- ,“ Nayeon falters, face going lurid. “My lamp broke.”

Mina tilts her head. “The one I gave you?”

“Yeah.” Nayeon’s voice has leveled out considerably and she sounds decidedly - normal. She considers that a small triumph, for what it’s worth.

“Hm. That’s too bad.”

Nayeon can’t decipher her tone, but finds that she doesn’t have to as a parade of suits round the bend, the lot of them grumbling about this week’s heavy workload.

“I should go,” Nayeon says, the soles of her shoes sounding against the wax as she moves to leave.

Mina is nodding, slowly. The employees from the office next door continue to stream in.

Nayeon - Nayeon lingers.

“Do you want help?” Mina offers.

“Yes,” Nayeon nearly cuts Mina off, exhaling into a smile. To say she's grateful would be an understatement, and maybe a little erroneous.

Mina grants her a small one back, moving to clean up her area.

“Oh, we can stay until you finish,” Nayeon hurries back.

Mina shakes her head, already placing her half-eaten food in the tray rack. “It’s okay,” she says, tugging Nayeon along by the arm of her sweater, making her breath hitch. “They always come in around this time and act like buffoons,” when they’ve gotten enough distance. “Doesn’t make for a great eating experience.”

Nayeon tries a chuckle, heart racing on a fasttrack. “You come here a lot, then.”

They follow the signs to the lighting section. “I do,” Mina says. Then quieter. “You’re never here, though.”


End file.
